


The Coast of Dragonstone

by LadyOfDragonstone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Book Elements, F/M, Jonerys, Mutual Attraction, Mutual Pining, OTP as fuckkk, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Walks by the beach, accidental date, grudging admiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfDragonstone/pseuds/LadyOfDragonstone
Summary: Jon and Daenerys get to know each other better as they walk by the beach. Dany likes Jon more than she cares to admit. Takes place between 7.03 & 7.04 of Game of Thrones. Canon compliant.





	The Coast of Dragonstone

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Jonerys Prompt: “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”
> 
> I’m so nit picky because I know no one in GoT or ASOIAF knows what an universe is, let alone an alternate universe, but screw it! I love this prompt!
> 
> This takes place after Dany agrees to give Jon dragonglass but before the cave. Between Ep 3 & 4 in Dragonstone, Dany sees Jon’s first smile :)

With her armies and fleet dispatched to the Westernlands, and having recently appeased the visiting lords with their wish for dragonglass, Daenerys Targaryen found that she had no pressing matters to attend to on that morning. She gazed wistfully out the window, hoping that her soldiers succeeded in their task. Wings flapped in distant air, and though she could not see them, Dany knew her dragons were close. Sunrise had not come to pass yet, but the sky was just light enough for her to know it wasn’t nighttime.

Missandei came on her summons with sleepy eyes, but braided her hair with no complaints. Then, she eagerly donned on a black, woolen dress with a tight bodice, and slipped on her boots. The winds were rising outside, she noticed, and the waves rushing with it, so she decided to forgo her ornate chains and silk cape. Once her bloodriders had escorted her to the foot of the castle, she bid them to leave her be. No one would dare hurt her here, not even the King in the North and his men. 

As she walked down the rocky hill, the man’s face came to mind. Knowing she was alone, she allowed herself a moment to smile. He is comely, she reflected, and stubborn as well. Even thought she wanted him to bend the knee, the man carried himself as every king should, but she would not admit that out loud. Did she dare offer a marriage alliance, as she had for Hizdhar? The question made her uneasy, knowing that if he were to find out she was barren, he would likely take offense and the North would revolt against her. I dare not ask, she decided. 

She reached the shore sooner than she expected, and looked up to her dragons as they flew the length of the island in quick strokes. With a pang of disappointment, she realized they were heading west, likely going on a hunt. Dany knew she could bid them to her side in that moment, but she resigned herself to letting them eat. A mother would not let her children starve. 

However, instead of going into the castle, she crouched down and took a handful of sand in her palm. She wondered is that is how snow would feel, except colder, since traveling merchants had told her that snow felt much like sand when she asked in her youth. Winter would come, and she would know soon enough. That thought made her think of Jon Snow again, so she straightened up, shaking her head. He’s a stranger, she reminded herself. 

Dany took off her boots on a whim, and placed them by a large boulder before digging her bare feet into the sand. Daenerys giggled, and walked right into the edge of the water and across the beach as the blue in the sky grew lighter. she walked without purpose, enjoying the breeze on her hair, but found herself by the beach landing, where some of her ships were still docked on the distance. She sat on the sand and rested her weight on her elbows, watching the waves sway from far away. 

A shuffling noise made her turn, looking back at the mouth of the dragonglass caves. It’s not even dawn, she thought, exasperated, why is he awake? Perhaps he thought the same thing, because he looked around the beach, probably wondering what the Queen was doing alone at daybreak. Jon Snow was close enough for her to recognize him, but it took him a while to go into her direction. Daenerys scrambled to her feet, brushed the sand off her dress, and clasped her hands. in front of her as he halted a few paces in front of her.

“Good morning,” Jon said, “Is there something I can do for you, your grace?” 

Dany blinked, startled. “No, thank you,” she blurted out. She wanted him to bend the knee, but it would not serve to ask it of him every time they saw each other.

His brows creased, but it did nothing to damper his rugged beauty. He nodded, looking around stiffly, “As you say.” 

Jon turned to leave, but she stepped closed, “Why is it that you’re here, my lord?” 

If the title bothered him, Jon Snow did not show it. “I came to help the men scout for dragonglass, if truth be told.”

The corners of her lips lifted a little, “At the first light?”

“Aye, I did not sleep well,” He said truthfully. The hands at his sides flexed, as he looked past her to the water, where her dragons were flying away.

She turned to look at them, as if reading his thoughts, “They will return after they eat. They always do.”

Jon nodded, and looked at the ground. Suddenly, he chuckled. The sound thrilled her more than it should have. 

“Is there something amusing?” she asked amiably. 

She could tell he was fighting down a smile, “Is it custom to walk barefooted across the narrow sea, your grace?”

Daenerys felt herself redden, but she smiled and looked down at her feet, “I admit, I did not expect more company. It’s been a long while since I last walked by a beach, I hope I didn’t unsettle you. I understand the North is more conservative than most?” 

“Yes,” he agreed, “Though I’m not like most Northerners. And your beaches are yours to do as you please.“

Daenerys motioned for him to walk with her along the coast. She carried herself as queenly as possible, being careful not to trip into any rocks and looking making a botch of herself.

“I find that my ancestral seat can be suffocating at times,” Dany admitted, “And I’ve always been fond of the sea. How do you like it?”

It seemed to surprise him that she wanted to know about him, but he answered easily, “It’s warmer down here, though the Northern seas grow colder every day.” 

“Is this your first time at a shore, then?” It was not courteous conversation anymore, however, Dany found she truly wanted to know. 

“I visited White Harbour with my family as a boy, but we never came close to the beaches. My brother was told that the future Lord of Winterfell couldn’t be seen swimming with the people he was to rule one day, though I suppose I could have if I wanted to.” 

She reflected on his words carefully, considering how much his bastard name weighed on his shoulders. Dany smiled kindly, “If you wish to get familiar with the beach here, I won’t be angry with you.”

“What, Swim? At this moment?” he asked, halting his steps and looking stunned. 

She chuckled, “No, I meant, you ought to try the sea under your feet at least once. I can tell the castle is suffocating you as much as me.”

He regarded her with curious eyes, then leaned down to undo the buckled of his boots, “That’s an odd command, your grace.” 

She chuckled, “It was not a command. I might be your rightful Queen, but you still haven’t bend the knee.” 

“Aye, I haven’t” Dany was half expecting to see gnarly feet covered in dirt and hair, but they were as clean as the rest of him. He held up his boots on one hand and wriggled his toes into the wet sand. After a moment, he looked up to her, grinning.

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did the King in the North truly just cracked a smile for me?” she asked, amused at his reaction. 

He shook his head, still smiling, “I’ll admit, this is somewhat bizarre.” 

Their eyes met, and she could not help but to return the smile. He was closer to her than last time, and she could make out pink scars over his eyes, shining under the changing light. Dany looked up, and watched in comfortable silence as the sun threatened to peek from the clouds and water, orange and yellow light clashing against purples and pinks. Jon watched as well, stepping closer to the shore to feel the waves crashing into his feet. Finally, the sun broke out from behind the clouds. The brisk morning air felt nice on her face, but the sight of his raven curls and dark eyelashes reflecting in the orange light filled her belly with warmth.

Dany let out a deep breath and turned away, “Have you eaten yet?” 

Her voice brought him back from his thoughts, and he moved back to the dry sand. “Not yet.” 

“Would you like to break your fast with me?” she heard herself ask. Dany was grateful she didn’t sound like a mooning maid, but her voice wasn’t quite queenly either.

He nodded, then offered her his arm. That surprised her too, but she took it gladly, and walked silently along the beach back to where she had left her boots, and then into the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!!! Feed back keeps me alive and going. If you're looking for smut, this is not the place, but you can check my profile for some haha


End file.
